Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Nightwolf
Bio Nightwolf is one of few Earthrealm mortals with a strong connection to the spirit world. A powerful Native American shaman, he is guided by the empyrean forces and communes with divine beings such as Haokah, known to the East as Raiden. Nightwolf's devotion allows the Spirits to work through him, granting him unnatural long life and ethereal weapons to kombat the darkness that threatens mortal-kind. In the coming crisis, however, it is not Nightwolf's arsenal that will alter fate. His faith in the Spirits will inspire those who have lost hope. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Initially just one of Earth's chosen souls, Nightwolf was revealed to be his tribe's shaman in Deception''s Konquest mode. This role has been reiterated and expanded upon, along with fine-tuning of his techniques. Nightwolf is absolutely in tune with all things spiritual. He is able to manifest bows and arrows created from spirit energy, and wields tomahawks of the same nature. He can empower his tomahawks with an ethereal green flame, or channel lightning into them for fatalities. Daggers of spirit energy have been added to his arsenal in ''MK 2012 for throws and kombos. He is even able to completely purify a being of their sins over time. Fitting for his name, Nightwolf also has a close relationship with wolves and is able to communicate with them. In Mortal Kombat Annihilation, he is able to assume the shape of a wolf. In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Nightwolf is shown to be rather quite tech-savvy, serving as the group's technician. He is also the operator, monitoring events worldwide while being to keep track of opening portals through a console. He is accompanied by a pet female wolf named Kiva, whom he bonds with to transform into his familiar appearance and utilize his shaman powers should the need arise for him to personally intervene or defend the base from invasion. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, it is mentioned that Nightwolf becomes a Sin Eater, able to completely absorb evil energies whilst retaining his psyche. He utilizes the sins of his ancestors for this purpose: the evil weighes down any being - regardless of their powers - to bowels of the Netherrealm. He binds Onaga to the hellish realm after Shujinko slays him. Variations * Ancestor's Wrath: 'Gains moves that utilizes Nightwolf's ability to summon his warrior ancestors. His face paint is black. * '''Shaman: '''Gains moves that utilizes his old moves. His face paint is red. * '''Earth's Fury: '''Gains moves that utilizes nature's wrath. His face paint is white. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Tomahawk Uppercut: Nightwolf uppercuts the opponent with his tomahawk. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011, MKO) ** The enhanced version is called Tomahawk Bash, in which Nightwolf slams the opponent back down to the ground after the uppercut. * Tomahawk Toss: Nightwolf tosses his tomahawk at the opponent. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Double Tomahawk Toss. Nightwolf will toss two tomahawks at the same time, doing twice the damage. *'Spinebuster:' Nightwolf takes the opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them down to the ground. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Tomahawk Spinebuster. After the spinebuster, Nightwolf will throw a tomahawk into the down opponent for extra damage. *'Tomahawk Combo:' Nightwolf hits the opponent with a four-hit combo. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Tomahawk Assault, which extends the combo to eight hits. Ancestor's Wrath - Exclusive Moves * Ancestor's Rush: Nightwolf summons a warrior ancestor to rush the opponent and hit them with a three-hit combo with a tomahawk. (MKO - Ancestor's Wrath Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Ancestor's Attack, which extends the attack to six hits. * Ancestor's Grab: Nightwolf summons a warrior ancestor to grab a hold of the opponent, allowing for a free hit. (MKO - Ancestor's Wrath Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Ancestor's Might, which extends the time that ancestor holds the opponent. * Ancestor's Fury: Nightwolf energizes himself with his warrior ancestors, making his eyes glow blue. He does double damage for fifteen seconds but at the cost of attack speed for the same amount of time. (MKO - Ancestor's Wrath Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Ancestor's Rage, which extends the buff for thirty seconds but at the cost of attack speed for the same amount of time. Shaman - Exclusive Moves * Spirit Arrow: Creating a mystical bow, Nightwolf shoots an arrow at his opponent. In MK 2011, this is called Arrow Shot. Replaces Tomahawk Toss. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO - Shaman Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Multi-Arrow and fires three arrows at once, with the arrows going diagonally up, straight and diagonally down. * Shoulder Charge: Nightwolf glows green and then quickly dashes forward and knocks his opponent backwards. This is called Shoulder in MK 2011. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO - Shaman Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Power Charge. After the initial hit, Nightwolf strikes the opponent a second time. * Reflector: Nightwolf glows green and redirects projectile moves back at his opponent. This is called Reflect in MK 2011. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO - Shaman Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Absorb '''and allows Nightwolf to use the projectile as a source to regain some of his health. Earth's Fury - Exclusive Moves * '''Light's Blessing: Nightwolf calls down a beam of light that envelopes Nightwolf. It gives him damage resistance for fifteen seconds at the cost of attack power for the same amount of time. (MKO - Earth's Fury Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Light's Gift, which extends the buff to thirty seconds at the cost of attack power for the same amout of time. * Lightning From Above: Nightwolf raises his hand into the air and a lighting bolt hits the opponent. In MK 2011, this is simply called Lightning. (MKD, MKA, MK 2011, MKO - Earth's Fury Variation) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Thunder Storm and hits the opponent skyward. ** In MKO, the enhanced version is called Lightning Storm. Nightwolf raises both hands into the air and several lighting bolts hits the opponent. * Earth Grab: Nightwolf hits the ground and roots pop out of the ground that ensnares the opponent, allowing a free hit. (MKO - Earth's Fury Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Earth Trap, which extends the amount of time that the opponent is entangled. X-Ray Move * Way of the Warrior: '''Nightwolf takes his tomahawk and hits the opponent in the head with it on the blunt end, breaking the skull. He then proceeds to kick the opponent in the right knee, breaking it. Once the opponent is on one knee, Nightwolf kicks him in the chest, breaking the ribcage. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Hatchet Shaman: Nightwolf throws a tomahawk at his opponent's forehead. He walks over to the opponent, calls upon the spirits to strike lightning onto the opponent. The electrocuted opponent blows up except for the head, which is just rendered into a bloody skull. Nightwolf holds the tomahawk with the skull on it up in the air. * Lycanthropy: Nightwolf transforms into a werewolf and howls at the sky and then jumps at his opponent. He starts tearing apart the opponent's abdomen and then eats the insides like a mad dog. The upper half of the opponent tries to crawl away, but dies quickly. * Wolf Summon: Nightwolf summons a spiritual wolf, which lunges towards the opponent and bites his/her head off. It then brings the head to Nightwolf, who takes it and caresses the wolf's head. X-Ality * Spiritual Infection: Nightwolf shoots two spirit arrows at once at the opponent's eyes. He then jams his tomahawk onto the opponent's head, damaging the skull, and then jumps overhead and slams the opponent to the ground by the tomahawk, breaking the spine and ribs. Brutalities * Tomahawk Decapitation: Nightwolf tosses his tomahawk at the opponent, decapitating them. (MKO) * Warrior's Death: During X-Ray Move, Nightwolf kicks through the opponent's chest, leaving an big gory hole on it. (MKO) * Ancestor's Execution: When preforming Ancestor's Attack, the spirit will end the move by slashing the opponent's throat, causing the opponent to choke on their own blood for a moment before dying. (MKO - Ancestor's Wrath Variation) * Shoulder Bisection: Nightwolf shoulder-charges the opponent, cutting them in half. (MKO - Shaman Variation) * When Lighting Strikes: Nightwolf raises his hand into the air and a lightning bolt hits the opponent, exploding them into pieces. (MKO - Earth's Fury Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Energy Channel: Nightwolf summons a giant beam of spiritual light onto himself, which comes down and melts his skin off. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 1: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kosplay DLC 1: Lucario from Pokemon * Kosplay DLC 2: Green Arrow from CW's Arrow * Kosplay DLC 3: Apache Chief from Super Friends Battle Intro Nightwolf rushes to the battlefield and says, “Ancestors, give me strength!”, and gets powered by a lightning strike. Victory Pose Nightwolf thrusts his tomahawks onto the ground on each side next to him. Then he calls upon the spirits to ascend him to the heavens through light. Quotes Rival Ending Guided by the spirits of his ancestors, Nightwolf had discovered magical beings called Djinn that have been scattering across the realms while the world merge crisis went out of control. Nightwolf obtained Jupiter, a wind based Djinn and bonded with the creature. After the battle against Ganon Kahn, Nightwolf decided that he would put the Djinn to good use in order to combat future threats. Category:MK Vs Nintendo